The Battle
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: I really don't remember what this story is about cause i wrote it a long time ago so anywayz i hope you guys like it!


The Battle  
by Ryoko  
  
  
She hit the android with all she had destroying it completely. She started to breathe harder as the battle continued. 20 was even worse for her; she needed senzu and she needed it now, but where was she going to get it? She was about to collapse. She was all alone on this no one was around to help her out. It was all her and HER alone. She closed her eyes and focused her attack. She had cut off the android's hand; now to destroy it completely. Android 20 looked scared and ran. "COWARD GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out   
20 turned around and stuck out his tounge and ran again   
"GRRRRRRRR!!!!!" She'd get him sooner or later... She flew off after him.  
He got to the lab before her. He laughed '18 and 17 will get her good' he tought  
She landed and looked inside only to get hit in the jaw by 18. She fell to the ground severly injured. Just then Vegeta and Trunks got there along with the others...for some reason late. She started to get up, but she got kicked into Trunks and Tenshinhan.   
The girl was bloody and injured and didn't have much left to give fighting wise. Ten looked at her 'she looks familiar...' "Trunks i'll take care of this girl... she seemed to help out a lot." He said taking out a senzu bean  
"Ok... this isn't going to be pretty tho..."   
Krillian was too busy checking out number 18 to notice she was an android and the fact that she was hitting him repeatedly on the head.   
"Here eat this you'll get better." Ten said to the girl in his arms. He put the senzu in her mouth "There now chew."  
She knew very well what it was, but she couldn't move her jaw. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to end up dieing.  
Ten suddenly noticed a bruise along her jawline. He looked at her and touched her jaw. She winced. He knew it '18 must have broken it with that blast...now what am i going to do I don't want her to die... I died once, but it was weird.' He started to have a flashback  
***FLASHBACK***  
A girl was watching from a corner as Ten fought along with her father. There was a huge blast sent toward her and she was too weak to block it. Ten and her father jumped in front and the blast killed them both. She looked at the dead bodies of the people who saved her. she had gotten the dragon balls a head of time. Her father reached out to her and said 'Wish him back i'm old and i lived my life he needs to live his.' He then died. She looked back at Ten and sobbed; Ten was her crush. She kneeled next to him and kissed him 'I'll wish you back don't worry.'   
***end of flashback***  
He looked back at the girl, he now remembered who she was. 'she wished me back...' he got an idea. He took the senzu out of her mouth and crushed it with his fingers. He gently opened her mouth and put the grated bean in her mouth. "Now swallow." He said  
She gulped it down. All Her strength came back to her and she was entirely healed. "Thanks. I need that." She was about to get up when his grip around her got tighter. She looked at him confussed. The whole battle stoped just to look at the two.   
Ten kissed her. Her eyes widened; she pulled away from him. He wispered in her ear "i remember what you did for me...Thank you."   
18 was really annoyed and she threw a blast at the two. Ten moved her into his arms and his forcefield came up. He grinned. His grin got wider when he noticed that 17 and 18 where trying to get threw the forcefield.   
She was pissed she'll get those androids if it where the last thing she did. She grabbed the star around her neck and screamed out. "STAR PRINCESS RAGE!!!!!!" This attack would kill her. The androids where quickly destroyed. She ran towards 20 at top speed, jumping in the air, doing a 360 spin, and then chopping him in half with her bare hands. She landed with cat like ease. 20 blew up before their eyes. She stood up to full hight only to fall to her knees.  
Tenshinhan ran to her. "Are you crazy??? You could have killed yourself!"  
"I had to do it. It is my duty as star princess to protect even the strongest saiyan warrior." She smiled at him.   
He hugged her "You still didn't have to"  
She looked up and noticed something above; a dot from far away. Her eyes squinted to see who it was. Her eyes widened and she flew out of Ten's arms. "BLACK HOLE!!!" A black hole sucked up everything in sight and left her standing all alone. 'That was the last android...I hope' Her power faded and she dropped like a rock.   
Ten caught her 'this girl really is something.'   
"Who is she?" vegeta asked  
"She is the future princess of the stars." trunks replied  
"And who's the other future guy?" Krillan asked  
"His name is Tenshinhan, son of Ryoko... he's the prince of lost saiyan souls."   
Tien blushed. "Is he my son???" he asked (he was going out with Ryoko at the time)  
Ryoko, Lance, Vengence, Marina, Empalla, and Orion landed in front of the lab.  
"Trunks answer me." Tien told him  
"No." Was the only thing he would say.  
"What happened?" Ryoko, Vegeta's half sister, asked   
Tien seemed really disappointed at Trunks answer. Lance stood at the corner against the wall. Piccolo did the same. Vegeta explained to his siblings what had happened there. "Whoa that one girl did all that damage and she's not even a saiyan." Ryoko said  
Orion examined the girl "What's her name?" he asked  
"I'm not at liberty to say that sir." Trunks replied  
"Trunks you maybe her guard but you still don't have to protect her. She can do that herself. Her name is Blaze." Tenshinhan told Orion  
***Comercial song break***  
I'm coming by Will Smith  
  
Watch your back i'm coming...feel the earth tremble see the sky turn red...*Clips of them fighting are shown* and i'm so i'm so i'm so hot hot ya'll burning up hot...*Picks of the all the z girls show* I'm coming i'm coming you can't stop me you can't stop me...so from cd to tv... to sedu you to saying look i don't want to battle...*People hide in their houses* batten down the haches and lach the doors...*Shows Tien and Choa Su looking for the android* 3 hits i hit you you hit the floor...I never miss *Ryoko kicks Lance into a wall (he was coming on to her) * I'm coming i'm coming you can't stop me you can't stop me i'm coming i'm coming i'm coming you can't hold me back. *Lance and Ryoko fight threw the rest of the song* "I told you you can never fight this demoness and get out alive"  
  
***end of song break***  
  
"Blaze? that's my daughter's name...." he stoped short when he realized that this Blaze was his daughter too. He looked on and suddenly started to get a little protective of her. "Ten can i ask you a question?" he asked  
"Sure ask away."  
"What is she to you?" He was curious of what this 18 yr old thought of his daughter.   
"Well...I love her, but she doesn't know it." He replied looking at the unconscience girl in his arms.  
"And when are you going to tell her? I mean if you love her and she loves you why don't you just admit it." He turned around giving a sailor V sign. "I mean come on you DO love her and i can tell you two would make a good couple...you'd probably have some kids of your own, but not before your married of course."   
Ten blushed "You're right..."   
  
***2 weeks later***  
Blaze ran around the room because the time machine broke down. "Ok calm down I can fix this... I DO have a degree in enginering. After all I was taught by Bulma Green." She hummed and opened up the capsle. She kneeled down to look inside. "Oh So that's the problem!" She took out the sandwich that Trunks stuffed in there by accident. "Trunks...what a clumsie fool." She said to herself.  
Tien walked in to check on the capsule. "So Blaze your Orion's Daughter huh?" He asked  
"Yes I am..."   
"who's your mom?" He asked curious  
"I don't even know that myself she died a long time ago and dad never talked about her to me at all..."  
"Oh I'm sorry i didn't know."   
"It's ok...tell the others it's fixed i just need to put some fuel in the tank..." Tien left her in the room. She closed the door of the capsule. 'I can't go back...I'm still being hunted down, I can't risk it.' She leaned against the machine and sighed. 'How am I gonna tell Ten? It's going to be hard, he won't want to leave without me.'   
Ten walked in and saw her. "Hi Blaze."  
Her head jerked up. "Oh hi ten you kinda scared me."   
"I'm not that bad looking am I?" He pouted  
"No...as a matter of fact you are the best looking guys I've ever seen." She smiled; she loved to flirt with him   
He smiled and hugged her. "I love you Blaze..."   
"I love you too." She felt bad saying this, "Ten i can't go with you."  
"Huh? Why not?" He asked confussed  
"You know it's too riskey for me to go back they're hunting me down and it's not safe for you to be seen with me, nethertheless near me."   
"I know...but I can't go back knowing you're by yourself..." he replied  
"Ten you're in my heart that's what matters, and I won't be happy if you die cause of me."  
He pounded on the machine making it blow up. "Now i can't go either" He smiled  
she blinked and laughed nervously. "Ten, trunks is gonna hurt you."  
"So what he can't do anything to me...I'm a prince remember."   
"Heh... so is he...." She replied  
"Oh heh forgot about that...help me hide!" He ran  
She giggled. Trunks came in and saw the pile of spare parts on the floor. he automatically knew who did it. "TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME OUT NOW!!!! BEFORE I HAVE TO HURT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"   
Blaze's eyes widened. "you wouldn't!"  
"Oh you think not?" He grabbed her   
"Ten he's not joshing." Trunks choked her. "Ack...Ten...."   
Ten tapped Trunks on the shoulder "let her go Trunks now...."  
"Say please"  
"Please Trunks let her go"   
Trunks dropped her and pushed Ten to the floor "HAHAHAHAHA got ya good didn't I?"  
  
an hour later  
  
Ten looked at Blaze and smiled. She turned her head and noticed him looking at her. She grinned noticing how his face was turning red. She licked her lips only to tease him more, she forgot that Orion was watching them. When she remembered she sweatdroped and turned extremly red. Trunks snikered and fell asleep. Blaze and Ten grinned and looked at Trunks' slepping form. Blaze took out a can of whipped cream; Ten took out a feather. They snikered. Blaze put whipped cream on Trunks' hand and Ten tickled his nose. trunks immediatly had to touch his face. Blaze, Ten, and Orion were trying so hard not to laugh at the out come of Trunks' face. Krillian came in and saw Trunks' face, He held in his laughter as well as he could. Trunks' started to wake up and everyone ran to hide. All except the brave Blaze who held the can proudly in her hands. Trunks looked at her. She couldn't hold it in any longer she had to laugh. Trunks' took the can away from her w/o her noticing. He shook the can and pulled her shirt away from her chest. He grinned and sprayed the cream into her shirt. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!! THAT IS COLD!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAA" She cried out. "oh great my fave shirt has cream all over it."   
Ten came out a long with the other single guys of the group; Yamcha, Krillan, Yamcaharobi, Master Roshi, Gohan, Goten ,Lance, and Trunks. "Let me help clean it off" They said in unison.  
"I SAID IT FIRST!" Trunks yelled  
"NO I DID!" Yamcha screamed out.  
"I bet she'd like this fat guy here to clean it off..." Yamcahrobi said  
Master roshi "No She likes em old!"  
"Oh do be quite...She likes me better" Gohan said  
"NO SHE WANTS ME TO DO IT!!!" Goten cried out  
"I don't even know why she'd want you guys I mean I'm a full saiyan I DESERVE to do it." Lance said  
Blaze gulped "Too many guys too little time..." she said sarcastically  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Ten screamed out  
She sweatdroped 'No one's supposed to know that...." Ten looked at her  
"Sorry honey..." he said  
She sweatdroped ^-^O "heh you know.... nevermind..." she sweatdroped again and ran away for everyone in the room.  
They all ran after her determined to get the whipped cream Trunks put on her off. She couldn't run anymore.  
"Why don't you guys leave me alone!?! I can clean it off myself!" She screamed "I wish i can go home...if only i wasn't a fugitive! But if I did go that'll mean I'd have the whole population of men after me!" She screamed out  
Ryo-ohki looked at her "Meow?" Blaze nodded and ryo-ohki jumped into the air; turning into the ship. Blaze jumped in "Well See ya I've got a mission...and that's to get this stuff off without your help."   
"awwww....but Blaze I wanna help!" Ten yelled out 


End file.
